


Любопытство сгубило акулу. Или нет

by Joleinn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joleinn/pseuds/Joleinn
Summary: Сквало забирает Гокудеру в Варию.





	

Пацан перед ними вел себя подозрительней некуда. Беспокойно топтался, оглядывался на выходы, чуть ли не в упор разглядывал охранников оценивающими взглядами. Сквало хмыкнул: кто бы ни рискнул завербовать этого невротика в курьеры, он явно сделал ошибку. С такой выдержкой пацан не протянет и двух рейсов. Хорошо если его вообще пропустят в самолет.

— Что смешного? - Маммон зевнул и перевел на него скучающий взгляд. Попутчиком он был так себе, к тому же боялся летать и вечно набирался в аэропортах. Если бы миссия не требовала участия иллюзиониста, Сквало в жизни бы с ним не полетел.

— Смотри, какую шушеру начали брать в курьеры, — Сквало указал на нервного мальчишку как раз в тот момент, когда у того из кармана выглянула динамитная шашка.

— Если кому-то хватило ума везти динамит ручной кладью, то выбор курьера меня не удивляет. — Маммон снова зевнул и двинулся было в сторону кафе, явно собираясь накачаться алкоголем, но Сквало придержал его за руку.

— Тебя совсем не волнует, что он может взорвать нас в воздухе?

Маммон поднял бровь:

— Я понимаю, что ты низкого мнения о местной таможне, но уж динамит они как-нибудь опознают. Парень полный придурок, такое чувство, что это его первый полет.

Сквало мысленно согласился с последним замечанием. Пацан вел себя глупо, но не выглядел идиотом. Скорее всего на нем действительно сказывались стресс и недостаток опыта. Это было интересно.

— О нет, — закатил глаза Маммон, выдергивая рукав. — Я знаю этот взгляд и не собираюсь в этом участвовать. 

— Хочешь мою долю за операцию? — Сквало даже не задумался. Когда речь заходила о чем-то интересном, он не считался с ценой. В этом они с Маммоном были прекрасными напарниками.

— Любой каприз за ваши деньги. — Маммон расплылся в улыбке и отошел от толпы, чтобы взять под контроль видимые камеры. — Что мне сделать?

— Просто прикрой нас, чтобы не вызывали подозрений. — Сквало двинулся вперед, не дожидаясь ответного кивка: Маммон свое дело знал.

— Очень тупо с твоей стороны пытаться пронести в самолет взрывчатку, — как бы между прочим заметил он, выудив из-под безразмерной капюшонки ту самую торчащую шашку. — Хоть бы спрятал получше. Кто тебя только нанял, такого идиота?

Сквало со смехом поймал летящий в лицо кулак, позволяя втянуть себя в драку. Многого от соперника он не ожидал и не ошибся. Драться пацан не умел. Двигался быстро, неплохо уклонялся, было видно, что привык махаться в подворотнях. Но бил слабо и совершенно неловко, боевыми искусствами с ним явно не занимались.

Зато он оказался сообразительным. Не позволил оттеснить себя от толпы, явно рассчитывая, что Сквало не будет пользоваться оружием, рискуя задеть гражданских. Сквало мог бы с него трусы срезать, не задев штанов, не то что убить, но ход мыслей оценил: голова у парня работала.

И работала неплохо. Как только Сквало отвлекся на полсекунды, чтобы проверить ближайших охранников, гаденыш бросил ему под ноги взрывчатку. Когда только поджечь успел. 

От удивления Сквало не успел вовремя вытащить меч, чтобы потушить фитиль, пришлось отскочить в сторону. 

— Полмиллиона, — прокомментировал Маммон, невозмутимо заменяя воронку от взрыва отгоняющим прохожих знаком «осторожно, мокрый пол». — Минимум. Взрыв в международном аэропорту, отмена рейса, сроки операции придется менять… Октавио будет в восторге. 

Сам Маммон тоже выглядел довольным. Еще бы, за пару минут он заработал кучу денег и одновременно отложил ненавистный полет, было чему радоваться.

— Зараза, — Сквало даже не стал спорить, он тоже был всегда готов наказать какого-то идиота за некомпетентность. То, что в этот раз идиотом оказался он сам, дела не меняло. — Пошли хоть поймаем его, не зря же я раскошелился. Интересно, кто послал это чудо в Японию.

Чудо предсказуемо обнаружилось на парковке. Склонилось над неприметным «Фордом» и торопливо ковырялось в замке. Сквало снова оценил его здравый смысл, который не позволил пацану выбрать самую быструю или крутую тачку, предпочтя понтам маскировку.

— У тебя же вроде мозги на месте, — начал Сквало, продолжая разговор с момента до взрыва. — Зачем ты полез в аэропорт с динамитом? 

— Тебя не спросил, — огрызнулся пацан. Прозрачные глаза блестели от ярости и плохо скрытого отчаяния: он уже понял, что справиться со Сквало или сбежать от него не получится. — Не у всех есть деньги на иллюзиониста.

— Это точно, — Сквало поморщился. Полмиллиона было приличной суммой даже для него. — Но динамит тебе явно по карману, зачем тащить его через границу? Купил бы на месте.

— На месте места знать надо! — У пацана был явный талант повышать уровень враждебности с каждой фразой. Удивительно, что он дожил до своих лет, еще и заказчика нашел.

— Кого тебе заказали? — Сквало быстро поставил подножку, пресекая попытку побега, и уложил пацана на капот машины. Все это начинало бесить. Он хотел немного развлечься и проучить не знающего элементарных вещей идиота, а вместо этого потерял кучу времени и денег и пытается выбить ненужную информацию из трудного подростка. Трудных детей Сквало хватало и дома, один Бельфегор тянул на целую армию, так что он решил завязывать.

— Я обычно не занимаюсь избиением младенцев, — склонился он к пунцовому уху пыхтящего от натуги пацана. — Но ты начал меня бесить. Спрашиваю еще раз, потом начну отрезать тебе пальцы.

— Савада Цунаеши, — подозрительно быстро ответил пацан, пытаясь отодвинуться подальше. Ценит пальцы? Тогда зачем пошел в подрывники? Странный персонаж.

Сквозь волну раздраженных мыслей к Сквало пробилась самая главная.

— Савада? — неверяще переспросил он, разворачивая пацана к себе и вглядываясь в угрюмое лицо. — Сын Савады Иемицу?

Он не мог поверить, что кто-то в Италии оказался настолько глуп, чтобы заказать члена семьи внешнего советника Вонголы. Савада Иемицу был настолько силен и мстителен, что исключительно благодаря ему половина мафиозных Семей выучила японский.

— Без понятия, — неудавшийся киллер отвернул лицо, вроде бы оставив попытки вырваться. Но Сквало продолжал удерживать его за ворот: недавний опыт показал, что бдительность пока лучше не ослаблять.

— Допустим, — не стал он настаивать. — И сколько тебе пообещали? Взял бы аванс, может, и на иллюзиониста хватило бы.

— Это не ради денег! — взвился пацан, чуть не вывернувшись из хватки. — Дон пообещал сделать меня своим наследником, если я смогу убить Саваду Цунаеши. Ты смотришь на будущего Десятого Вонголу!

Смех замер у Сквало в горле. Слова прокатились по нему дорожкой взрывающегося динамита, он сам не понял как оттолкнул пацана с такой силой, что тот упал на асфальт. 

— Сквало, — предупреждающе начал Маммон, явно не желающий заниматься сокрытием трупа в переполненном аэропорту.

Сквало жестом оборвал его и резко поднял пацана за шкирку, почти удерживая на весу.

— Поедешь с нами. Маммон, пригони машину.

Тон вышел таким зловещим, что в огромных глазах пацана впервые с момента встречи полыхнул страх. Сквало поморщился и немного ослабил хватку, позволяя ему нормально встать на ноги. 

— Зачем я вам? — в ломающемся голосе поубавилось наглости, но пацан все еще пытался хорохориться. Сквало стиснул зубы, пережидая, когда пройдет приступ черной ненависти. Пацан не виноват, что дон Тимотео продолжает загребать жар руками чужих детей. 

Он глубоко вздохнул, но перед глазами упрямо вставала прозрачная глыба льда, который невозможно растопить или разрушить. Искаженное болью лицо Занзаса внутри. Ключи от подвала с «Колыбелью», выданные ему на хранение, словно в насмешку.

— Низачем, — признался он, отпуская чужой воротник. — Я просто хочу показать тебе, что случается с теми, кто мечтает стать Десятым Вонголой. Ты не первый желающий, пацан.

Реплику о том, что в нем взыграла жалость, он успел оставить при себе.

— Меня зовут Хаято, — буркнул пацан, одергивая одежду. — Хаято Гокудера.

Он не спешил убегать, вместо этого пытался незаметно осмотреть окрестности, чтобы найти лучший маршрут. Сквало все больше нравился этот ершистый, до идиотизма доверчивый мальчишка. 

— Супербия Сквало, — представился он в ответ. — Я не настаиваю, чтобы ты поехал со мной, Хаято. Если хочешь, я даже посажу тебя на следующий самолет. Но, может, ты хочешь сначала побольше узнать о своем предполагаемом наследстве?

Хаято быстро, но внимательно вгляделся Сквало в глаза, выискивая подвох, и, видимо, не нашел. 

— Настолько плохо? — в конце концов спросил он. Сквало молча пожал плечами, в этом вопросе у него были все причины считать себя необъективным.

— Сам посмотришь.

— А если я передумаю? — Хаято перебирал варианты, заранее прощупывая почву. Сквало усмехнулся.

— Слышал про Варию? Места босса не обещаю, вообще ты и на офицера пока не потянешь, но если твои мозги так хороши, как кажутся, то могу взять тебя в отряд. Если пройдешь вступительные.

Внутренний голос кричал, что это плохая идея. Одного Бельфегора хватало за глаза, тащить в дом еще одного проблемного подростка было идиотизмом. Вдвойне идиотизмом было идти наперекор дону Тимотео, но Сквало стало легче от одной мысли о том, что он вырвет мальчишку из цепких старческих рук Вонголы.

— Вы закончили, голубки? — Маммон посигналил им, подъезжая. — Поехали, я хочу начать тратить свои восемьсот тысяч, пока тут не перекрыли из-за вашего взрыва все выходы. Иллюзия скоро спадет, и это место наводнят безопасники.

— Восемьсот тысяч? — переспросил Сквало, проверяя крепления меча. Маммон невозмутимо кивнул.

— Это самый минимум, за который я смогу забыть о том, что кто-то собирался покуситься на жизнь сына нашего внешнего советника. Уверен, Савада-сан дорого оценил бы эту информацию. 

— Ты подлый, мелкий, пакостный, невыносимый ублюдок, — заявил Сквало, забираясь в машину. — Я отобью эти деньги на следующей же миссии с тобой.

— Мечтай, — фыркнул Маммон. — В отличие от некоторых, я не сую нос в чужие дела, если мне за это не платят. 

— Зануда. — Сквало поймал взгляд Маммона в зеркале и кивнул, подтверждая сделку. Потом выглянул к замершему в раздумьях Хаято.

— Что надумал? 

Хаято обернулся на громаду терминала и тяжело вздохнул. Потом быстро открыл дверь машины и забрался внутрь.

— Сначала покажешь, что хотел, — потребовал он. — А потом расскажешь про ваши вступительные.

— Белобрысый оборванец, который с порога ставит условия Императору Мечей? Этот точно пройдет, - усмехнулся Маммон и вырулил на дорогу к дому.


End file.
